Be Careful What You Wish For
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Amy is getting on Sonic last nerve and he says some hurtful words to her. Can he stop her from doing something that he will regert for his life? One sided SonicxAmy.


Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters nor the quote at the beginning of the story those are own by Sega and Kobi Yamada if I did then I would not be on here.

**Author Note: **Hey this is Twilight Smash this will be my second fanfic on here. This will be a Sonic x Amy fic. **Warning: **Character death.

"T"-Quote

"_T"-Flashback Dialogue _

_T-Flashback Thought _

T-Present Day Thoughts (Only Sonic will be thinking in this format)

"Be careful what you think and say.

Life might be listening and give you less next time."

I cannot believe this happen I wasn't fast enough to stop her, me the fastest hedgehog in the world yeah right. If I'm so fast how come I couldn't get here fast enough to stop her, if only I hadn't told her those evil words that cause this if only I could take it back.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sonic, where are you Sonic?" Amy said in her high chipper voice _

_Oh no not again, how does she always find me no matter what I do, Sonic thought in annoyance after hearing Amy voice which had woken him up from his very pleasant sleep._

"_Hello Amy" said Sonic with the annoyance and tiredness evidenced in his voice which would be clear to anyone else but not Amy._

"_Hey Sonic why are you sleeping in a hard, itchy tree when you can spend the day with little old me"? Amy said batting her eyes while looking up at Sonic lovingly _

_Oh brother thought Sonic. "Sorry Amy but I much rather spend the day sleeping then spending it hanging out with you" Sonic said getting up to ready to make his great escape."_

"_But Sonic we rarely spend anytime together because you're always trying to save the world from Dr. Eggman, or Shadow, or whatever evil thing is attacking the planet" Amy said turning around with her back facing him and was about to continue but when she turned around Sonic was gone._

"_Sonic I- Why that rude, selfish- I can't believe he would take off while I was about to declare my love for him, fine then but don't worry I WILL FIND YOU SONIC!"_

_30 Minutes Later_

"_Ah now this is the life, no noise, no Eggman, and no Am-" Sonic wasn't able to complete his thought when he heard the voice he was trying to get away from._

"_Oh Sonic" Amy voice ringing through the meadow Sonic now was resting in._

_How does she always find me, Sonic thought with less annoyance and more anger in his thinking._

"_Amy how in the world did you find me again" Sonic said angerly _

"_You know Sonic soulmates always can find each other" Amy said coming closer to Sonic but stop when seeing the look in his eyes._

"_Sonic why do you look so angry"? Amy said now in fear from that dark look in Sonic jade eyes._

"_You want to know why I'm angry, I'm angry because you're always finding declaring your love for me but you know what I DON'T LOVE YOU, I don't even like you and I wish I never had to see your face again. Sonic yelled not trying to keep any of the anger out of his voice._

"_I can't believe you would say that to me I HATE YOU Sonic the hedgehog but I'll make sure you won't see my face again!" Amy now on the verge of tears running off leaving Sonic regretting his words._

_End of Flashback_

For two days no one heard from Amy and I started to feel guilty about what I said to her thinking that she took my words to heart, I didn't know how right I was.

_Flashback_

_Where in the world could Amy be two days ago I couldn't go anywhere without her popping and now no one can find her, I hope she didn't do anything reckless this is all my fault if only I hadn't said that to her. At that moment Sonic heard a voice calling out to him._

"_Sonic hey Sonic" Tails yelled out from the X-Tornado trying to get Sonic attention._

"_Hey Tails what is it?" Sonic hoping that Tails had some good news about Amy._

"_Sonic have news about Amy but it isn't good we were able to break into Amy's house and it turns out that she hadn't been there in about two days and while looking around we found this note" Tails said while giving Sonic the note._

"_If your reading this note I have already decided to leave this cruel world, with Sonic hating me there's no reason to live but I do still love him so I will grant his request and make it so he never have to see my face again. I love you all Cream, Tails, even you Knuckles, I hope you all have wonderful lives, and Sonic I will always love you no matter what goodbye_

_Love Amy."_

"_Oh no why oh why did I have to say that to her" Sonic said breaking down into tears._

"_Sonic don't cry you might be able to stop her someone said that they saw her heading to the meadows" Tails said trying to get Sonic up._

"_Are you sure Tails?" Sonic said gaining his hope back_

"_Yeah I would have gone myself but I don't know which meadow she was heading to and was hoping you would know which one she was heading to. Tails said with the hope in his eyes that Sonic knew which one._

"_I think I do which one she went to, thanks Tails" Sonic said while running to the meadow he knew Amy was going to, memories flowing to once on Amy birthday he took her to the most beautiful meadow that was over looking a cliff._

_10 Minutes Later_

"_Amy where are you please come out I didn't mean what I said" Sonic yelled out his voice ringing out through out the meadow, just then he saw the very pink hedgehog he was calling out to already fallen over the cliff edge._

"_No Amy!" Sonic said running to try to catch her but unfortunately Sonic was a second late and Amy hit the ground._

_End Flashback_

Now I am standing here with Amy broken body now in my arms, I'm guessing life heard me this time because I got what I wish for I'll never she here smile again or the happiness now I just have this dark moment and those hateful words to live with now.

Ok I know it's unbelievable but I was in a good mood when I wrote this. Just to get the record straight I love this pairing but this idea have been nagging at me and Sonic and Amy just came to mind sorry if I offended anyone who likes this pairing.

Please review good or bad just no flames I burn easy.

Oh and check out my Naruto x Sakura Romance fic My Sun.


End file.
